The vampire child
by Bedazzled1901
Summary: Alice Volturi has been kept a secret her whole life. Now she has got away. But at what cost. First fanfic please read. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''That's it child, go to you're chambers if your unwilling to participate in dinner'' my father scolded me as his eyes wondered around the room full of people. I felt sick in my stomach as I left the grand hall.

I tucked myself into my huge bed, hoping my father, Aro, won't come for me during the night.

My father dislikes me. Actually dislikes is an understatement, he hates me.

It's my fault I'm so difficult to raise.

It's my fault I repel human blood.

It's my fault I'm weak and can't fight.

It's my fault my mother left when I was a week old.

But it's not like I don't blame myself too. I cry myself to sleep every night, thinking about her. A week of memories isn't that much but I cherish every bit of it.

A big bright light shown in my eyes, they refocused and I realised I was outside. A rare action for me, my father says I don't deserve to see sunlight. I searched around to find any clue of why I was there and I found one, kind eyes looked down at me.

It was a woman. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes although I knew her true form was not human. ''Alice hurry before Aro catches us,'' she told me to follow her into the forest and I did.

The sun like rays of golden changed to be very limited.

The delicious taste of honey in the tree five metres from here hit me and I wanted to climb up and eat it.

But the woman told me otherwise.

None of that mattered now as a captivating smell filled me. I instinctively knew I needed it. I ran straight towards it.

It was a big golden-brown animal with anthers and sweet blood and I was small short pixie-like vampire child but I knew I could take it at ease.

My eyes refocused back into the darkness. I felt scared and confused. I wanted it to come true but the future wasn't always certain.

Suddenly I saw my father walk into my room and shouted at me for not being presentable in my 'uniform'.

I immediately got them on and waited for that dreaded moment.

But it never came and I was internally grateful. I started to get ready for bed when he entered my small excuse for a bedroom. I gulped knowing what was to follow. He glided towards me and took my small flawless hand in his dead lock grip. I let out a blood watering scream. Not this again.

He dragged me into the dark, abandoned dungeon. The walls were made from cobblestone with moss hanging on the north wall. Rusted chains covered the wall, with hammered metal shackles on the floor, facing the old broken steps. There was a strange cold that surrounded the room. The depressions were still on the wall from the last time this happened.

A human with a laceration to her arm was lying on the floor whimpering, like a lost puppy. Her scent hit me; she wasn't like any other human I had ever encountered before. It was like her blood was made just for me to drink it but I could see her whole life in front of her.

Suddenly I felt a crow bar whack me in the back of the head. I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke I was chained to a hard, ice cold metal surface. The girl was healed but I would still smell her scent. I hadn't feed in several days or weeks, I lost my sense of time.

I heard a creak at the door, someone was watching me, it was probably a guard; as much as my father hates me he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having me.

They entered the room. I heard a gasp and for the first time since I woke up I opened my eyes.

I was covered in bite marks and was beneath a device that could possibly murder me; there was a stake made from white oak attached to the chains holding me down, I move I die, simple as that…

''How did I not see this coming?'' I muttered to myself.

''Shh its okay I'm going to free you'' the woman told me. I heard footsteps tud, tud, tud. I felt like I was attached to a bomb that was about to go off each tud is the seconds on the clock dropping plus the confused look on the woman's face.

She pulled at one of the ropes and the stake came flying down. I swerved to the side, the dagger going straight into me. I wanted to scream but no noise came out. The woman stopped moving. Her chocolate brown eyes staring, frozen in time

''Help her'' I managed to say before I put my sleeve in my mouth to mumble the sound of my scream. I yanked the dagger out of my side and quickly while the woman was distracted I put the dagger under my shirt, letting my hoodie cover it.

'Okay she's heeled come on' the woman said before rushing me to the door and down the long, binding corridor. She seemed to know her way quite well around the castle and to the exit. My eyes were blinded by the light.

''I'm sulpicia by the way, I know your Alice,'' she told me in whispered voice. How did she know me? I wondered to myself.

''I'm your mother,'' she said weary of my reaction but I made none, this was too much to take in over a hour. My mother wanted a second chance but they don't matter people never change. She led us over to a crowd of people and started to seduce a teenager, he was completely gobsmacked by her looks. We led him to the back of the castle, were no-one could see us.

Sulpicia pinned him to the wall, he tried to struggle but it was useless against her superhuman strength.

''Don't make a sound'' she whispered to him.

It was now or never but there was no coming back from what was about to happen…I grabbed her head and forcefully tore it from her body , then shoved her away from the boy before she went up in flames.

'She was going to kill you and me eventually' I explained then turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy frantically stumbled away, clutching his neck. He dashed over to his gang of friends. He thought for a moment before doing the unthinkable.

."Vampire" he screamed.

The people around him pulled off their red hoods and started of them hiding in the nearest buildings.

Humans still believed that a vampire had to be invited in; it wasn't true it was just another myth my father made up to make the humans believe vampires were a silly myth too. Unfortunately that's not true. But they will be; I was born a specific reason: To make vampires extinct.

They all wished for 'St. Marcus' to kill the vampire. That was a result of a game of truth or dare. My 'uncle' Marcus was dared to make the humans believe that he was a saint and that's how he did it.

I ran in the opposite direction knowing that Demetri would track me down no matter where in the world I was.

I ran for 1.457 km south through the forest. Suddenly I felt the familiar pain of Jane's gift.

Through the pain I heard a voice,

"Stop, she won't run she knows better".

The burning pain died down, it was bearable now. I felt a sudden urge to rip their heads off, but that would do no good. I was out numbered.

Alec and Demetri forcefully yanked me back to the dreaded castle. I resisted the whole time; my father couldn't read my thoughts. If he found out I was a born-hunter: he would kill me. Not could, WOULD even if I was his daughter.

When we got to the castle I was dragged to the grand hall where my father immediately grabbed my fist.

"Open your fist or I will remove your fingers" my father screamed forcefully at my face.

Scared and frightened I opened my hand. Aro grabbed it with enough force to crush it. But I knew better than to complain.

What my father said next was completely unexpected.

"You killed my mate" he said in a threatening tone. If looks could kill I would have been burnt alive.

"Oh, Sarà molto peggiore".

My eyes refocused, I felt scared and confused. It was a vision. One that I certainly could never let happen.

I walked up to the boy as he clutched his neck. I reached up and fractured his Vertebrae and then staged a fake death in the forest for him. Humans never investigated too much, they believed what the eye told them.

Now I run.


End file.
